


Rain

by orphan_account



Series: Fairy Tail Lovers [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Death, Drama, F/M, Lemon, Misunderstandings, Multi, NSFW, Not Really Character Death, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sex, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her body hit the ground right and he was just in time to catch her head before it could hit the ground as well.</p><p>"JUVIA!"</p><p>-Sequel to 'Thank You Juvia'-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gajeel and Levy were quick to clean up and leave Fairy Hills, once again being careful in making sure that no one noticed Gajeel's presence. Both of them were worried for Juvia. Levy couldn't help but remember what the water magic user had told her about Gray 'stopping her rain'. Something was wrong if Juvia's rain had started again.

The new couple was soaking wet from the rain the instant they stepped outside.

"She was supposed to meet Gray at Kardia Cathedral." Levy said, suggesting that they look there first.

Gajeel nodded and started in that direction with Levy close behind. Once they got there they were shocked to find Juvia by herself, sitting in the rain.

Levy ran up to her friend while Gajeel stayed behind. Clearly Juvia wasn't harmed in any physical way. If it was emotional stuff, well he didn't know how to begin to deal with that. It was better to let Levy do that work.

"Juvia!" Levy called out as she ran up to her friend. Once she was close she could tell that she'd been crying rather hard.

"Where's Gray? What's wrong?" she asked, grasping Juvia's hands with her own. Juvia looked up at her friend with a cold gaze.

"Gray-sama never showed up." she answered shortly.

"Why is it raining?" Juvia looked up at the sky.

"Gray stopped Juvia's rain. Now Juvia is a rain woman again…." she answered with a sad whisper. Levy sat down next to her, not knowing what to say.

"Juvia doesn't want to be lonely. Juvia kissed Lyon-sama…."

"WHAT?" Levy exclaimed, clearly very very surprised.

"Lyon-sama didn't stop the rain though." Juvia continued. Levy couldn't help but notice how Juvia's voice had changed. It was almost emotionless and strange. Something had happened. Something had changed deep within Juvia and Levy knew that she had to figure it out and help her.

"Juvia, we need to get you home. Its wet and starting to get cold out here." Levy decided as she stood up. Juvia followed slowly. Levy and Gajeel could both feel it. Something dramatic had happened that day and things weren't going to be the same.

**One Week Later**

"Its been raining for a week straight!" Gajeel exclaimed angrily as he stomped around his apartment, annoying both Levy and Lilly.

"We know. But being angry isn't going to help Juvia!" Levy responded.

"I was hoping that being with Lyon would help her, but it has become clear that Gray was the only one to 'stop her rain'." Lilly chimed in.

"Yeah well the nudist hasn't shown his face at all this week and Mira said that he hadn't taken any jobs." Gajeel said while continuing to stomp around.

Levy sneezed again, catching the attention of the other two. She'd been sneezing and sniffling all day.

"You sure you're feeling alright shrimp?" Gajeel asked. Levy nodded.

"Yeah, I might have a cold but I don't really feel sick." she insisted with a smile.

"You should go get some rest anyway. Being out in the rain this much hasn't been good for ya." Levy shook her head.

"We need to help Juvia. Maybe we should go ask around the Guild again." Levy sneezed once more as they entered the guild.

"LEVY!" Jet and Droy exclaimed in unison as they came a little to close to their teammate for Gajeel to be comfortable.

"Hey, stay away from my girlfriend!" he exclaimed. Everything in the guild seemed to stop. For everyone except Juvia and Lilly, this was the first they'd heard.

"Girlfriend?" seemed to be repeated over and over again by everyone there. Levy and Gajeel just stood there, frozen and blushing. It took thirty minutes to calm everyone down after that and get them to stop asking questions.

"I regret ever opening my mouth in this guild!" Gajeel snarled angrily, finally getting everyone to leave him and Levy alone. Both of them sighed and rested their heads against the table.

"I love ya shrimp but that was a headache I wasn't ready to deal with." Levy giggled and reached for his hand.

"Well, that's done. Lets see if we can find out where Gray is."

 


	2. Gray & Lyon

There was a loud knocking on the door that woke Gray up. He sighed before closing the book he'd been reading and going to open it. It must've been housekeeping or something, at least that's what he thought until he opened the door and was face to face with Lyon.

The two stood there for a moment staring at each other. All Gray could think of when he saw Lyon was watching him kiss Juvia. All Lyon could think of was how Gray was somehow able to stop this rain while he wasn't.

Without a word, Gray moved to close the door, but Lyon got in the way.

"I'm not in the mood for this." he snarled. Lyon just sighed and shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. Juvia's rain won't stop and you're the only one who managed to stop it in the past. Tell me how you did it." he said bluntly.

Lyon was trying to hide it, but for the past week he'd been worried. He'd been worried about Juvia. She wasn't herself at all. She was cold and emotionless like never before. Lyon could control ice, but at this point Juvia was even colder than his magic.

He wanted to fix it. He even began feeling bad about what he'd done. He intended to make Juvia fall in love with him so that he could be the one that made her happy instead of Gray. Instead he ended up making her unhappy in a way that didn't seem to have a solution at the moment.

He was also worried about Gray. He'd heard that his fellow ice mage had disappeared after that night, but that didn't trick Lyon. He knew that Gray sometimes stayed at a certain hotel on the opposite side of Magnolia. The place was always cold. Both of them liked that.

"I don't know how it happened. I defeated her in battle and then the sky cleared." Gray answered simply. "Can you go away now?"

Lyon shook his head. "Why are you staying away from your guild?"

Gray felt his anger growing. He had to get Lyon to leave before he did something stupid.

"BECAUSE JUVIA IS THERE!" he screamed. Lyon simply stood there and stared at the ground.

"Remember Sherry?"

"Yeah. Chelia's cousin. What about her?" Gray asked, taken back by the sudden change in topic. Lyon forced his way into the hotel room and sat on one of the seats. Gray figured that he might as well sit down as well. He had no interest in starting a fight between the two of them at the moment.

"She acted a lot like Juvia when she liked me."

Gray sat up straight and stared at Lyon. He didn't know what exactly he was feeling, but it was almost like fear. He'd always been so certain that he could wait until he was ready and had time and Juvia would be waiting. He'd waited too long. And Lyon was right, Juvia in love and Sherry in love with Lyon….they were pretty similar. And how Sherry was engaged to someone else.

Gray suddenly stood up and began packing his things.

"Any idea where Juvia is?" he asked, turning to Lyon who looked down sadly.

"No. We had a date last night. Nobody's seen her after that. I was hoping that you might know."

"Damn it." Gray exclaimed angrily. Why were things always so difficult?

\------

"First Gray is missing, and now Juvia as well!" Levy exclaimed as she paced back and forth in Gajeel's bedroom.

"Calm down shrimp. Both of them can take care of themselves." Gajeel insisted as he laid down on the bed with his legs hanging off the side.

"I don't know what to do. How are we supposed to fix this if we…" Levy paused, finally noticing something different. Gajeel must've noticed it too since he sat up.

"The rain….stopped?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Juvia clutched the piece of paper in her hands. This person could make all of her problems disappear. No longer would the rain follow her like a curse. If she went there, everything that troubled her would be washed away. She knew she had to go without telling anyone, they would stop her.


	3. Juvia's Solution

"Gajeel, why did the rain stop?" Levy asked as she opened the window and looked outside to see the sky clearing up rather quickly.

"The rain follows Juvia, she must be going somewhere...maybe on a job?" he wondered. Levy was sure that Juvia wouldn't leave on a job, not at a time like this.

"Well, lets go back to the guild again and ask around."  
\-----

Juvia knew she had to find a solution. She couldn't stand all of this all over again. In retrospect, she knew that she'd handled the rain because she didn't know anything different. But now she did. Juvia knew what it was like to love someone, to have friends, and to have a purpose. Now when it rained, all she could do was try to bottle up all of her anger and sorrow. That wasn't going to last forever. She could already hear the voices commenting on the 'gloominess' of her rain.

That's when Juvia found her solution. The advertisement was small in the newspaper. But it was there, 'Have Your Magic Removed! No longer will curses follow you! With our help you can become a magical clean slate!'

She didn't know if it would work. But it was worth a try. Maybe without her magic, the rain will stop. Then she could live without hearing how 'gloomy' her rain was.

Juvia clutched the piece of paper in her hands. This person could make all of her problems disappear. No longer would the rain follow her like a curse. If she went there, everything that troubled her would be washed away. She knew she had to go without telling anyone, they would stop her.

Yet Juvia found that idea hard. She still felt the instinct to tell Gray. He wasn't home. She'd checked several times. Gray had left. But that didn't stop her from leaving him a letter explaining what was going on and where she was.  
\-----

Gray arrived back at his house after being unable to find Juvia. There had to be an answer somewhere! Right?

He moved to open the door, and noticed a small blue envelope. He dropped his luggage and immediately began opening it, tearing it open to read what was inside. He knew right away that it was from Juvia. And he recognized her handwriting as soon as it opened.

His eyes quickly scanned the letter, learning new things. She thought that he had stood her up? That was news to him! How did that happen? He wondered about that for awhile before giving up. That could wait. He could explain when he found her. But finding her was going to be an issue apparently.  
\-----

Gajeel and Levy sat down at one of the guild's tables after finding out that Juvia hadn't left on a job. They were about to begin brainstorming when Gray entered the guild.

The new couple immediately ran over to him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO JUVIA!" Gajeel screamed angrily, surprising everyone around. His skin changed to iron and his eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Ga-gajeel!" Levy exclaimed, pulling her boyfriend away despite his frightening appearance. The last thing she needed was a fight to break out.

"Nothing. I need help finding her though." Gray said sullenly. Gajeel stopped and changed back to normal.

"What do you know? Where's Juvia?" Levy asked, stepping closer to Gray.

"Dres Town. Or on her way there at least. I don't understand exactly what she's doing. She only gave me an address." Gray said before handing her a slip of paper with the given address on it. Gray had jotted it down, not wanting anyone other than himself to read what Juvia had written for him.

"I-i don't know what the place is, but we should try to catch up to her..." Levy looked at the clock. "The next train leaves in an hour, we should be on it!"

Gray nodded, taking the solid script mage's advice and direction. "Okay. Are you two going?" he asked. Part of him wanted to go after Juvia by himself, but he also wanted back up so that he could bring Juvia back by force if he had to, or to hold her down so that they could talk.

"Yes." Gajeel answered shortly before storming off.

"Train in an hour Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed, wanting to make sure that he wouldn't be late.

"I got it shrimp. I just need to find Wendy!"

"Why does he need to find Wendy?" Gray asked.

Levy smiled. "So that she can cast 'troia' on him."

Gray nodded in understanding. "I'll meet you two at the train station then I guess..."

Levy tried her best to stay cheerful. "Everything is going to be okay Gray." she said before running off to pack and decide on how many books she could take with her.

An hour later the three mages were on the train headed towards Dres town. Gajeel was lucky enough to have found Wendy, but knew that she wouldn't be there to help on the way back which had him already grumbling.

Gajeel and Levy were in their own sleeping car, while Gray's was a bit further down the train. The journey would be over ten hours long, and most of it would be over night.

"Cheer up Gajeel. Maybe you can just sleep during the journey home." Levy said as she sat on the foot of his bed.

"I just hope this is worth it. Juvia better come around after this." he said with a sigh before sitting up and wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"You're so soft and warm shorty." he teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:  
> Levy's blue hair had become tousled in their passionate wrestling, and the sight of her straddling him, her bra hanging loosely on her, as well as her messy hair and the look in her eyes, all of it only served to make Gajeel smile and want nothing more than for this night to last an eternity.


	4. Train Ride

Several things were happening, and for Gajeel, they were nothing short of spectacular.

First off, as Levy was sitting above him giving him an amazing view.

Secondly, she straddled him. While her weight, such as it was, brought a slight discomfort to his throbbing member, he didn't mind. The symbolism was not lost on Gajeel. She pinned him down, holding him on the bed with her own hips, and her most femenine place was right on top of his manhood. Gajeel might have imagined it, but he thought he could feel heat emanating from Levy, there, even through her clothes. The sensation drove him crazy.

Finally, Gajeel saw her smile. That, above all else on this crazy, strange evening, made his heart glow. She had a stunning smile that reached her eyes, and filled the room.

He pressed his lips passionately against hers in a way that started to build until they couldn't focus on anything else.

Somehow, some way, Gajeel and Levy had ended up in a position where she was under him. Gajeel didn't know how, nor did he care. All he could see, feel, know, was this woman with him. Her kisses resumed, and she thrust her torso at him, engaging him in another of her warm, wonderful, passionate embraces. The lunge came so suddenly that Gajeel couldn't help but greet it with a soft 'Oomph!' Levy wrapped her arms around him, drawing him back down to her, pinning his right hand behind her. He grinned before starting to attempt to remove her bra.

Gajeel became aware of another fact of the situation as well, something that he didn't know if Levy realized. Apparently, as they rolled over, his hips managed to stay inside hers, and as he was now over her, his throbbing hardness was on a direct position over her center. Gajeel, lost in the passion of the moment, indulged himself in a guilty pleasure. As he felt Levy's arms around his body, he let his weaight come down, slowly, on his hips, pushing his hardness against her. It was something spontaneous, and the feeling it gave him was astounding.

Gajeel continued with the bra's clasps, finally feeling the last one give. It was a thing of pride with him, that he could undo a bra with one hand. Slowly, and with great care to to hurt Levy's back with the small hooks, Gajeel managed to withdraw his arm from behind her, dragging the loosened back strap with it.

Levy could feel his hardness pressing against her and it made her wet already. She wanted him, and she couldn't exactly explain why she was so suddenly overcome with this lust. But it felt good and she wasn't going to reject it. In fact she moved her own hips to heighted the sensation.

Levy felt nervous as he undid the last clasp of her bra. But for whatever reason, the feeling passed quickly.

They were calm then, everything was perfect. She held him close as they continued to kiss. After a few moments she pulled back. She let her hands trail down his chest to his pants. She watched his eyes to see if he would ask her to stop. She slowly unbuttoned them and began pulling them down, keeping her eyes fixated on his.

Gajeel and Levy had, again, managed to shift their position, and Levy was straddling him, again. Gajeel didn't mind. In the course of their movement, her bra had come most of the way off, and simply hung be part of a strap as well as the tops of the cups on her nipples. Gajeel wasn't about to rush things. Levy's blue hair had become tousled in their passionate wrestling, and the sight of her straddling him, her bra hanging loosely on her, as well as her messy hair and the look in her eyes, all of it only served to make Gajeel smile and want nothing more than for this night to last an eternity.  
She pushed up from him, which let one of the straps fall down her shoulder, and Gajeel caught sight of a nipple, perfectly positioned on her breast. He wanted to reach up and touch her breasts, but she, apparently had something else on her mind. She slid further down his legs, and drew her hands down his chest and abdomen, only to start pulling the buttons on his pants. Gajeel was grateful for the release in the pressure.

Gajeel lay on his back, watching Levy's eyes, as she looked down and saw his manhood, covered in the cotton of grey boxer-briefs.

She was glad that Gajeel wasn't stopping her. Levy finished with his pants and threw them onto the ground. A moment later she removed her bra and threw it on the ground as well. She rolled so that they were on their sides facing each other.

Levy grinned as she leaned forward to kiss him again. She actually enjoyed everything that was going on.

As she kissed him she took one of his hands and lead it to her now completely bare breasts. She moaned as she felt his hand and an electric shock ran through Gajeel in response. Once she'd placed it where she wanted it, and moaned at the pleasure it gave her, Gajeel had a split-second moment where he simply couldn't believe what was happened.

Here he was, laying next to someone that, in ancient times, could've inspired great, massive Greek temples to be built, and yet, she was here, next to him, allowing him to touch her in ways that he'd never imagined. Well, given time, he might've imagined them, but for it to happen, that was what was truly amazing.

With Levy's hand still on his own, Gajeel moved it slightly, to better encase her breast. She may not have been perfect, but for Gajeel, she was as close to perfect as a woman could get.

Gajeel brought his other hand up to Levy's head, bringing her face close to his for another deep kiss, his tongue darting out to playfully tease hers. As the kiss occurred, he applied a soft bit of presseure to the fingers of his hand, squeezing her breast ever so slightly. Her nipple, which had come to rest between his index finger and middle, also received a bit of a squeeze, and through thier kiss, Levy moaned again, also with a pleasurable tone.

Gajeel broke away from the kiss, gently, and leaned Levy's head back a bit, so he could start kissing the side of her neck. Once there, he began leaving a trail of soft, gentle kisses along her shoulder, along her collar bone, and down to the softness just above her breast. Diverting, slightly, Gajeel leaned his head down, and kissed the area between her breasts, as he slowly, rhythmically, squeezed. His fingers closed, trapping her nipple between them, and he could feel it become stiff from the attention given to it.

Gajeel looked up at Levy's face, and saw only warm expectation, anticipation. Gajeel turned back, and leaned in, taking Levy's breast in his open mouth. He lingered there, giving several soft kisses to her breasts, and every time he did, he concluded by closing his lips on her erect nipple, applying just a bit of suction. Several times, his tongue dashed out to flick it, once... maybe twice.

After a series of long, slow, wet kisses to Levy's breast, Gajeel pulled away, and glanced up at her. "You know, it's not like I'm complaining, or anything shorty..." Gajeel said, as he let his eyes wander up and down her exposed torso. "But..." Gajeel darted in to kiss her breast again. "You've got me at a slight disadvantage."

When he looked back up at Levy, he saw a slight look of concern on her face. His own face bore a playful, mischievous expression. "Here... let me show you."

Gajeel propped himself up on an elbow, and pushed himself down, towards Levy's waist. As he did so, he planted more kisses along the side of her body, watching and feeling her chest expand with each of her breaths. When he got to her belly, he dropped from his propped-up position, and placed both hands on either side of her abdomen, all the while placing kisses all over her tummy. After a few minutes, Gajeel turned his head back up towards Levy, and with a matter-of-fact voice, said "See shrimp? Here's the problem."

Somehow, one of Gajeel's hands had found the top button of her jeans, and was tugging, just enough to emphasize his point, but not enough to release the button.

Levy was still in disbelief. He was so gentle with her, it was almost as if he was worshipping her body when all she wanted to do was worship his.

She was breathing heavily as his mouth explored her body, planting small delicate kisses on some of her most sensitive areas. She didn't moan like she did at first but she could help the noise escaping her lips as he kissed her neck, it was always a sensitive spot for her.

She looked at him with wide eyes as he began speaking. She just wanted to keep going and never stop, but his comment eventually made her smile as his hands arrived at her pants. She gasped and smiled. She quickly reached down to unbutton them and raised her hips to make it easier for him to take them off.

Only a few moments later her pants were also on the floor, leaving the two of them mostly naked. He only wore his boxers and she only wore her black panties. She took a few deep calming breaths before wrapping her fingers around the top of his boxers and pulling them down. As soon as they were off she threw them onto the ground.

She didn't look down at him, instead she kept her eyes on his face. Her hand slowly wrapped itself around his member and she smiled at him as she leaned in for another kiss.

Levy had taken him into her hand, and her hand was warm, soft, and her grip was just trong enough to send chills down Gajeel's back. Gajeel saw her smile, and easily joined her in another kiss. His arms came up around her, as he pulled her close. One arm came up to her shoulders, while the other, the fingers of it's hand, traced a gentle line down her spine. His hand slipped under the fabric of her panties, and the fingers spread out around her buttock, the skin of which was soft, and the muscle beneath firm.

As the kiss continued, Levy kept stroking him. Gajeel, lost in the sensations, grasped her ass, and brought his hand down slightly, urging her leg over his. Once she brought her leg up, Gajeel began stroking her upper leg, the front, then the side, then, finally the back. As he did, his fingers could feel the wet fabric of her panties, where they covered her. There, his fingers lingered, touching, exploring, softly, up and down, as her slit became more and more evident.

The kiss became more passionate, more lustful, as Levy continued her loving embrace of his cock. Gajeel, encouraged by this, continued to tease Levy's lips through her underwear. As they moved, trying to get closer to each other, the tips of Gajeel's finger slipped under the cotton covering her, and Gajeel felt the wetness covering her lips for the first time that night.

Levy began moving the hand wrapped around his length up and down. Her movement was slow but her grip was firm, thought not tight. She smiled as he kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. Her tongue pressed against his soft lips, asking to explore him. She enjoyed the amazing gentle warmness of his hand traveling down her spine. She jumped a little as his hand caressed her rump.

The way his hand moved caused her to lift her leg and place it over his, pressing skin against skin. His hand slid down and ran up and down her leg making Levy incredibly thankful that she'd shaved that morning.

She moaned into the kiss as she felt his hands gently against her wetness. She felt the urge to take the last piece of clothing seperating the two of them but was too busy moving her own hand on his harness. She used her other hand as well, cupping his balls and running her fingertips over them.

When his fingers pushed aside her panties she removed her hands from him and quickly pulled off her remaining clothing. She took a few slow breaths and looked up into his eyes.

Levy laid back down on the futon, stretching her body as she did. Gajeel watched as she flopped back on the futon and stretched, cat-like, smiling. He took a moment to just gaze at her, drinking in her beauty with his eyes. He still couldn't believe that he was here with her.

Gajeel moved off the bed and knelt in front of her. Standing on his knees, he put his hands on her hips, and gently urgeed her to move towards him, enough to where her rear was ballanced on the edge of the bed. Then, Gajeel knee-walked forward, moving in between her knees. With soft pushes, he parted them further, and leaned in to kiss the insides of her thighs. First, the right, slowly, from the knee up towards her hip, then, he moved to the other. Every so often, Gajeel would glance up at Levy, watching her chest swell with breath, he breasts moving. Then, Gajeel started the same sequence on her left thigh, kissing gently along the inside of her leg until he almost... almost... reached her most private area.

Gajeel stood on his knees again, and looked into Levy's eyes.

Let me worship you. He thought. Let me show you just how divine, how lovely, how utterly wonderful you are.

Gajeel leaned down, and places a soft kiss on the mound above her pubis, then, sinking a bit lower, he kissed her again, this time on her lips. He didn't penetrate her folds, but simply let his lips linger, following the cleft of her pussy, slowly, slowly downward.

Levy closed her eyes, wanting to enjoy whatever Gajeel had in mind for her. She heard him moving, kneling in front of her. She scooted forward so that she was laying on the edge of the bed and opened her legs. She smiled as she felt his soft lips exploring her thighs, making her desire grow.

She took in even deep breaths as he teased her. For a moment he stopped, right when he was about to reach her womanhood. She opened her eyes and caught his gaze. She wished she could read his mind, but his gaze was just so enchanting. She smiled and as he leaned back down she closed her eyes and laid her head back down.

Her breaths became more unsteady as he kissed the outsides of her lower lips, amplifying her lust for him.

Gajeel flashed a sly grin at Levy and then brought his arms up from beneath her legs, bringing them around the outside, so that he could place his hands on her hips. With that done, he lowered himself to her again, taking a quick moment to gaze at her sex. Just like the rest of her, the soft lips of her pussy seemed perfect, the hood of her clit just peeking out between them. They glistened with her wetness, and Gajeel caught her scent in his nose. It excited him, made him want to give her more, made him want more.

Ultimately, Gajeel's original goal, to show Levy just how much he revered her, how lovely she was, and just how close to perfect he thought she was, was still the first thing in his mind.

Gajeel opened his mouth slightly, and extended his tongue. The tip moved forward, forward, until he could feel her silky cleft. Slowly, he drew the tip of his tongue up and down along the slit. Almost instantaneously, her lips parted, and he delved deeper into her sex. He tasted her wetness, and... Oh, GOD! She tasted as good as he remembered! His tongue extended further, parting her lips completely. He used it to touch her clit, making long, tender strokes between it and her opening. His head started nodding with the movement, his strokes becoming stronger and more direct.

Several times, he'd stop the stroking motion, and use his lips to apply slight suction to her clitoris, which was commpletely out in the open, now. Other times, he'd extend his tongue as far as he could, probing her entrance and tasting her. All the while, his hands held her lips. He wanted her to stay, he wanted to give her this. Even though, as he continued to kiss her sex, to lick it, to worship it, his right hand left her hip, and started searching for her hand. Once he had it, his fingers, acting on thier own, entertwined with her fingers, bringing a new bond to the whole thing.

Through all this, with her scent in his nose, and her taste on his tongue, Gajeel's manhood throbbed and raged, aching for release. he didn't mind, though. All he could think of was Levy's pleasure.

Enjoy this. Gajeel thought. Levy, enjoy this, and know that you are beautiful to me. Come, again and again.

She could easily feel his warm breath on her womanhood, it seemed to heighten her senses. She jumped a little as she experienced his tongue on her slit, exploring and slipping inside of her lips. She closed her hands into fists as the insane pleasure began building. It was very obvious to her that he knew what he was doing and how to make a woman's arousal grow.

Levy's eyes were firmly shut as her mind concentrated only on the pleasure and the excitement growing between her legs. She didn't move a muscle, or at least not voluntarily, until she heard his hand next to her. She opened one eye and saw that it was reaching out for her own. She smiled as she took his hand, enertwining their fingers and lightly squeezing his hand every time he hit a sensitive area with his tongue.

Levy's breaths became quick and shallow as he sent her towards the edge, hurling towards her climax. Small moans began escaping her lips and she began holding his hand tighter. Her body spasmed in uncontrollable, shuddering contractions as she cried out Gajeel's name in glorious release. As she recovered from the orgasm she used the hand holding his to pull him up towards her, letting him know that she wanted him to join her.

Levy wanted to allow him to feel the same pleasure. She wanted to give him his own release, and she could tell by his arousal that he wanted it as well. She gently kissed his forehead before moving down inbetween his legs. She sat on her knees as she leaned over and licked his shaft, her eyes looking up at him to see his reaction.

Gajeel was entirely spellbound. She'd screamed his name as she came, and oh, what an event that was! Gajeel smiled, inwardly, that he'd done a good thing for Levy.

Upon her recovery, though, she'd taken his hand, the one she didn't release as her pleasure exploded in her, and guided him next to her. There, lying on his back, he watched as she knelt next to him, kissed his forehead, and then moved downward towards his member. There it stood, like an iron rod, and Levy gave it a teasing lick, then another. One the third, she looked up at him, her eyes hooded with lustful desire, her mouth half open. For Gajeel, it was an amazing sight. He smiled down to her, and watched as she continued her delightful efforts on his cock, even going so far as to take the very top in her mouth. Gajeel's eyes rolled up into his skull, and his eyelids shut with the weight of the feeling. Her mouth was so warm! her tongue, so soft, so nimble! When Gajeel opened his eyes again, he looked at her, watched her, and... Damn, she was good!

Gajeel's eyes began to wander, then, looking at this girl next to him. He didn't dare move, since she was giving him something more wonderful than he'd felt before. But also, his eyes caught sight of her rear, well within his reach. He reached out a hand, and carressed one butt-cheek, then the other. His hand wandered all over her ass, up her hip, and along her side, as she continued to drie him insane with a pleasure he'd never known. Then, he'd realized something. Her position, kneeling and bowed next to him, her sex was completely exposed. Gajeel, unable to resist pleasuring this woman, began running his fingers along her slit, still wet, and still radiating a warmth that Gajeel found very sexy. He tilted his hand, slightly, and placed the tip of his middle finger at her entrance, watching her as hear head slowly bobbed on him. Then, gently, he pressed inside her, resting his palm on her pubis, where her clitoris was well exposed and easy to reach. He didn't handle her roughly, but softly and slowly, just like she was doing to him.

A moan escaped his throat, as she continued. And slowly, with his palm cradling her clit and lips, his finger edged it's way into her.  
Levy concentrated only on bringing him pleasure. She used all of her tools to do so. She used tongue in the best of ways as she bobbed her head up and down on his length.

She jumped as his hand grabbed her ass. She relaxed but jumped again as his fingers found their way to her slit. She let out a small moan, letting the vibrations hit his shaft as she continued licking and pleasing him.

After they both explored and aroused each other for a few minutes, Levy sat up and looked at the attractive man in front of her. She took ahold of his shoulders and pulled him on top of her. She adjusted her hips so that he was pressing at her entrance. She wanted him then, she didn't want to wait anymore.

Gajeel knew what was coming and reached down to place his hand on her thigh, guiding her leg up and over his waist. In truth, there was another reason, a selfish reason he wanted to start this way. He remembered the image of her straddling him, pulling at the buttons of his pants. The image stuck, her naked torso, the bra hanging off of her, her tousled blue hair, and her legs, firmly and solidly pinning him to the bed. It was the first time that he'd really known, TRULY known, that this girl was more than just a pretty face, that she was a sexual being, and full of her own power and grace.

"Do it, Levy." the dragon slayer prompted. "Take what you want, it's there for you."

She looked into his eyes as he told her to 'do it'. She leaned over and kissed him as she lowered her hips, easing herself down onto him. She went slow and let herself to adjust to his length. It wasn't that long until he was buried deep inside of her.

Levy withdrew from the kiss and breathed heavily into his chest as she finished adjusting to his length. She looked into his eyes as she began riding him.

For Gajeel, the world ceased to exist. All he knew, all he wanted to know, was Levy. He'd felt her, as she slowly slid onto him, taking deliberate care. Taking more each time, she finally had him well and truly inside her, and for Gajeel, it was a truly magical moment.

Gajeel felt her body surround him, her warmth, her tightness. He watched her eyes close with pleasure as she started her movements above him, and Gajeel felt the strong muscles in her legs flex in time. His hands reached up, cupping her breasts, moving down her sides, grasping her hips. He looked at her, all over her, and saw a sheen of sweat begin forming on her soft skin. Glancing lower, he watched her lips engulf him, her shaved, smooth pubis gobble him up. It was almost too much for Gajeel.

As she moved, Gajeel could hear her breathing become stronger, more insistent. At the same time, he felt the pleasure rise in his own self, his manhood throbbing with the building of the ultimate pleasure. He watched Levy move some more, knowing, now that he wouldn't hurt her. His arms rached for Levy's shoulders, bringing her body close to his.

Without speaking, Gajeel shoved his hip, hard, and rolled the both of them over. While it was a clumsy move, it was effective, as Gajeel was still inside her. Levy's eyes were on him, full of lust, full of desire. He propped himself up on an elbow, and with his other hand, he brushed a few strands of her lovely blue hair away from her face. Then, he began moving in her, slowly. He took a second to watch as her breasts moved with her breathing.

Gajeel felt the throbbing in himself increase, and so, he increased his movements. His own breaths became moans.

"Levy.." He moaned. "Levy..!"

He was so very close.

"Oh,God, Levy!" He almost yelled. "Oh...!"

Levy's eyes opened wide as he said her name. It was almost as if he was speaking magic words to push her over the edge. At the same moment she began riding the waves of pleasure as they rippled through her body. Levy moaned his name as they orgasmed in unison.

She pressed her face against his chest as she panted, recovering from her orgasm. She looked up at Gajeel with hesitant eyes. She hoped that she'd been a good partner. She'd never been confident in her abilities to please someone sexually.

No words could convey what Gajeel felt.

His orgams built, and built, and built. Finally, as her body continued to grip him tightly, he felt it, a surge, then and explosion!

HIs back arched, so much so that his body was almost vertical to Levy's. He slammed into her once, feeling his balls spasm. Again, the thrust into her, feeling more of his fluid surge through his manhood. A third, final thrust, and the last of him was emptied inside of her. All the while, Gajeel kept calling her name, over and over again.

Finally, as the intensity of his pleasure began to wane, His body relaxed, and he came perislously close to collapsing on top of Levy. His shot his arms out, his fists balled, and stopped himself just above her. His own body, covered in sweat, heaved with his breath. Gajeel looked at this woman again, starting low, at her pubis, and going up, slowly, taking in every inch of her beauty, until he reached her eyes. Those eyes, that he could drown in and die happily.

"T-that was amazing." Levy said, and Gajeel put his hand under her back, between her shoulders. With a strong pull, he brought her body up to his as he sank back on his knees. As she rose, he brought his other arm around her, supporting her, and holding her close. he wanted this moment to last forever.

"No." he said. "It's you..." he said through heavy breaths. "It's you... who's amazing."

Levy was still catching her breath as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her up so that she was sitting on his lap. She looked down at him with wide eyes as he spoke. She giggled for a brief moment and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm fairly certain that took two people." she said playfully as she leaned in and kissed him. She laid her head on his shoulder and rested there until both of them caught their breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:  
> Juvia was scared. Something wasn't right. She wasn't looking for an abandoned building! She was looking for a business! Maybe her bad feeling was right! Juvia turned immediately and tried to run, but something was holding her feet to the ground. She couldn't pick them up!


	5. Dres Town

Gray couldn't sleep. It was hot on the train. But that wasn't the reason why. He was tired enough and his body definitely wanted the rest. Yet his mind just didn't seem to agree with his body. His mind was worked up, worrying.

He didn't like not knowing where he was going, apart from an address. This whole thing was a misunderstanding, it had to be. According to Levy, Juvia had intended to go on their date, but for some reason thought that they were meeting at Kardia Cathedral. I should've just picked her up at Fairy Hills. he thought to himself, overanalyzing the situation.

The ice mage sighed before sitting up and turning to look out the window at the passing landscape as well as he could in the darkness of the night. He was certain that at this point they were at least half of the way to Dres Town, a place he'd never been before despite the many jobs he'd taken.

Out of the three Fairy Tail members on the train, Levy was the only one who'd ever been there. According to her it was about the same size as Magnolia, with a focus on metal working since they lived near the mines.

Gray laid back down on his bed, kicking the covers off and trying to focus on the smooth ride. Since the trip was longer than most, the train used magic to smooth out the ride, though he could still tell that it was moving.

"Stupid Juvia. You better be alright." he whispered to himself before closing his eyes and trying to sleep.  
\-----

It was early afternoon when Juvia arrived at Dres town. She held tightly to the piece of paper with one hand while holding a pink umbrella with her other. She could already hear it, the people around her commenting on the sudden rain and how gloomy it was. Juvia tried her best to block it out, but it was nearly impossible.

Not much longer. She reminded herself. I need to go straight there.

With a renewed determination to get rid of the rain that followed her, Juvia set off through the rain, following the directions she'd been given by a nice man at the train station.

As Juvia walked down the main street of Dres Town, she felt something within her that made her stop. "Juvia has a bad feeling..." she whispered to herself.

"MOVE!" someone yelled at her rudely, causing her to jump out of the way. She glared at the person, but he paid no mind. He was in too much of a hurry.

"Why does Juvia have a bad feeling?" she asked herself softly out loud. The Fairy Tail mage stared up at the sky for a minute, watching the dark clouds.

"This rain is so gloomy!" a young voice behind her commented, causing Juvia to turn. A pair of young teenage girls giggled before going into the store behind Juvia.

Juvia held back tears. "Juvia needs to go. A bad feeling isn't worth backing out." she said sternly before continuing on.

She tried her best to forget the bad feeling she'd gotten. However, she knew that her 'bad feelings' were dependable. Juvia didn't know why or how those feelings came over her. She pondered over that as she made her way down a street that was going away from town.

And then it was there. A small, clearly abandoned building. It had likely been someone's house at some point. It was in the middle of nowhere, barely within sight of Dres Town. The area was quiet and overrun with plants. With the rain, it was creepy.

Juvia was scared. Something wasn't right. She wasn't looking for an abandoned building! She was looking for a business! Maybe her bad feeling was right! Juvia turned immediately and tried to run, but something was holding her feet to the ground. She couldn't pick them up!

Juvia looked down, nothing was grabbing onto her feet. She just couldn't move them. She dropped her umbrella and reached down to try and force her feet off of the ground using her hands. They still wouldn't budge.

She paid no mind to the rain that was now soaking through her clothes. Juvia was the water, she couldn't really get wet. After tugging and tugging and trying everything she could, Juvia knew that whatever was holding her in place wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"HELP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She was panicked by then, she could feel her heart beating fast and tears began to fall from her face as she stood in place unable to move.

"Thank you for coming to my business." a sarcastic female voice said. Juvia looked all around, but didn't see anyone.

"Who are you? Let Juvia go!" the water mage demanded, the fear was clear in her voice. The other voice just giggled. "Don't worry. I'll let you go. I just need your magic first!"

Juvia felt pain throughout her body causing her to scream. In less than five seconds, she collapsed, having lost consciousness.  
\-----

Gray suddenly sat up. He didn't remember most of his dream, except that it had ended with a scream. A scream that he knew. It was Juvia. She was in pain!

Gray leaned forward in the bed and buried his face in his hands. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Even after the dream, his heart was still beating fast, like it'd happened in real life.

Just as he'd calmed down, there was a loud knocking on his door. He jumped at first, scared by the sudden noise. But soon he got up, forgetting that he wasn't wearing any clothes, to answer the door.

For the second time in less than a day, Gray opened the door to find Lyon there.

"What the hell?" he questioned as the fellow ice mage forced his way into his room.

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked.

"First, clothes." Lyon said as he turned to look out of the window.

Gray grumbled a little, but put on his clothes and sat on his bed.

"Why are you here?" Gray demanded. Lyon smiled.

"I overheard your friends, the scary one and the cute one. They said that they were going to Dres town to look for Juvia. So I figured, why not join you?"

The scary one and the cute one? Gray wondered for a moment before realizing what he meant. Oh, Gajeel and Levy.

"Well, I guess I can use all the help I can get. Juvia left me the address of where she was going. Though I don't know what I'll find at the address..."

Gray continued to explain to Lyon everything that he knew about the situation and what the plan was. Just as he finished, the rain started.

"That was sudden, this must be Juvia's rain. We're close to wherever she is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:  
> "Damnit…WHERE'S JUVIA?" Gray managed to yell through the pain, while the other three collapsed, unable to stay conscious anymore. There was no answer, Gray tried his best to stay awake and bear the pain, but his body rejected the idea.
> 
> "Juvia, please be safe…" he grunted before giving into unconsciousness.


	6. Lacrima

Juvia could feel the cold stone floor underneath her and waves of panic rushed through her. She could instantly tell that her clothes had been removed, apart from her bra and panties. And she was weak, and so tired. Why was she so tired?

She could hear the rain outside. Her rain. She'd hoped to be rid of it and heading back towards Magnolia by then, but instead she'd been captured. Juvia opened her eyes, the room was dark. She sat up slowly and for the first time since waking up, she noticed the handcuffs around her wrists. As soon as her eyes adjusted she recognized exactly what they were. They were magic canceling handcuffs.

"Hello?" she called out into the dark room. Her eyes were starting to adjust and she could see that the room was completely bare. There were no windows, but she could tell by the sound of the rain that she was above ground.

Suddenly a lacrima came down from the ceiling and lit up the room. A film began playing from it.

"Welcome. You have arrived at lacrima creations. By arriving at our office, you have agreed to have your magic removed to be placed in one of our special lacrimas. By removing your magic, we will also remove any curses or the like that plague your life. This process will take several days. In the meantime, please enjoy this entertainment lacrima to pass the time."  
\-----

"Have you heard about the woman we got today?" a female voice asked.

"Yeah. I did some research. She's a member of Fairy Tail, and she used to be part of Phantom Lord, and apparently S-class there. She was in the Grand Magic Games. I remember her." the male responded.

"We're going to make a fortune off of this lacrima. An S-class level water magic user? That's almost priceless!"

"I agree. But we might have an issue. When I searched her memory I found out that she'd run away because of this rain. She left our address for one guy, the ice mage. Knowing that guild, they're incredibly protective of their own. We're going to have more visitors. So I searched the train for mages and I found four that are on their way."

"Who? What new lacrimas will we be selling?"

"Well, two ice mages. The ones that were in the magic games, one has second origin and was S-class nominated and the other is in Lamia Scale as an S-class mage. The iron dragon slayer who was in the games, he was also S-class in Phantom Lord. And a solid script mage with second origin who was S-class nominated." he announced.

"T-that….all are S-class or S-class nominated. And a dragon slayer? Two have second origin? Wow! Oh wow! We just hit the jackpot!"

"Should I let our buyers know what they could be expecting in the future?" he asked. The woman nodded.

"Lets see. First off we have a new water magic lacrima. It will give the user the magical power of an S-class mage with second origin. The cost….5 million jewels. Does that sound good?"

"At least. Maybe 6 million."

"Okay, 6 million jewels it is. And next, a pair of ice-make magic lacrimas. Both are S-class level, and one has second origin, making the lacrimal twice as powerful as the average implant. The cost, 10 million jewels for both or 6 million individually."

"Good."

"Alright. Next we have a solid script magic lacrima with second origin. This magic works best with someone who possesses great intelligence naturally. The cost, 4.5 million jewels."

"5.5 million. She has second origin."

"Alright. 5.5 million jewels. And lastly we have an iron dragon slayer's magic lacrimal. Harness the power and strength of an iron dragon. Cost, 6.5 million jewels. Dragon slayer lacrimas are extremely rare nowadays. I'm sure this one will go first. And I think that in the end this batch of lacrimas will earn us around 28 million jewels!" he said excitedly.

"That sounds about right. Hey, they just walked into our trap, come look at this. Do you notice anything about the girl there with the other three? The short one."

The man stopped writing and came over to watch the screen with his business partner.

"Yeah, I can't really tell…but her magic seems to be concentrated in one area on her abdomen…I don't think I've ever seen that before."

"We just got really lucky. I might be wrong, or maybe its too early to be certain. But if my guess is right, we might have a pregnant Fairy Tail mage on our hands. And you know that we can get the most magic out of infants. I wonder who the father is. Either way, this child will have enough magic to make a lacrimal worth 100 million jewels. Man, I hope I'm right!" she squealed.

"Well, I guess I'll go get them!"

"Don't hurt the girl! We want her healthy and well, at least for the next nine months or so!"  
\-----

"According to the map, the address should be right around this corner…" Levy said uncertainly. Of course the four of them had no idea where exactly they were going, but an abandoned far away part of town was not what any of them had in mind.

They stood in front of the small abandoned building, all of them quiet. "Now what? Its still raining so Juvia has to be in this town at least…but I doubt she's here." Lyon said with a sigh.

"Well, lets go check i-" Levy stopped speaking so suddenly that everyone turned to look at her.

"I can't move my legs!" she announced before continuing to try to move.

"What do you mean sh-" Gajeel stopped speaking as well when he realized that he couldn't move either. Lyon and Gray were also immobilized.

"What do we do now?" Gray asked. Suddenly all the boys turned to Levy, which shocked her.

"I don't know. I don't think we can do much without being able to move our feet. Luckily we all have some kind of long distance magic, so be ready to use it. I have a feeling we're going to be attacked."

"You'd be right about that, my beautiful solid script user." a male voice said.

Gajeel growled in anger. He didn't like the way the man spoke to Levy. However he didn't know where to direct his growl. No one apart from the group could be seen, and…

"I can't smell him. Who are you?" Gajeel roared angrily while continuing to try and move his feet.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

And then it happened. Pain shot through the bodies of all four mages.

"Damnit…WHERE'S JUVIA?" Gray managed to yell through the pain, while the other three collapsed, unable to stay conscious anymore. There was no answer, Gray tried his best to stay awake and bear the pain, but his body rejected the idea.

"Juvia, please be safe…" he grunted before giving into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:  
> "Hi there Gajeel. What's going on?" she asked, honestly having no idea where she was. Gajeel choked back tears. He'd failed her. They were captured and now they were talking about how she was pregnant and how they were going to take the child from them and exploit their magic. With the cuffs on him there was no way for him to fight. They were at the mercy of their captors.


	7. Pregnant?

Gajeel winced as he woke up. He was cold and his head hurt. "What happened?" he questioned as he sat up. He opened his eyes, only to notice that the room he was currently in was dark. He also realized that the reason why he was cold was because he was completely stripped apart from his boxers and he was laying on a stone floor.

Suddenly a bright light descended from the ceiling, forcing him to cover his eyes with his arm. As soon as the object, which he soon realized was an entertainment lacrimal, hit the ground, it began playing a recorded message.

"Welcome. You have arrived at lacrima creations. By arriving at our office, you have agreed to have your magic removed to be placed in one of our special lacrimas. By removing your magic, we will also remove any curses or the like that plague your life. This process will take several days. In the meantime, please enjoy this entertainment lacrima to pass the time."

"I DIDN'T AGREE TO ANY OF THIS SHIT!" he exclaimed as he stood up, feeling very tempted to kick the lacrima. He looked up at the ceiling and all around. "Where am I? Where's Levy and everyone else?" he growled before slamming his hands against the wall and realizing that he had something that resembled handcuffs, though they were separated, around his wrists. "Damn it. I can't use magic." he discovered before kicking the wall just because he felt like it.

The lacrima came to life once again, showing a handsome man with bright red eyes and short straight black hair sitting in a chair. "Hello dear dragon slayer." the man said.

"Finally! NOW GIVE ME ANSWERS!" Gajeel demanded as he stormed over to the lacrima.

"Well, since your stuck and I do like playing some games, sure. Why not?" the man teased, leaning back in his chair.

"Where's Levy?" Gajeel asked, wanting to know that she was safe before anything else.

"Oh, the solid script mage. Don't worry, all of your friends and the one you were chasing are all safe. No one's hurt."

Gajeel felt slightly relieved. He had no idea if he could trust this guy or not, but he did hope that he was telling the truth.

"In fact, I might let you go visit her if you answer a few of my questions."

"Okay." Gajeel answered quickly. He didn't like the idea, not knowing what he might ask, but if there was a chance for him to be reunited with Levy, he was going to take it.

"Just so you know, I can tell by the magic in your body if you're telling the truth. One lie and I won't let you see her..." the man smiled menacingly, clearly he loved doing this sort of thing. "Ever again."

Gajeel tried to hide his emotion, but he couldn't help but worry. He had to keep Levy safe. He'd taken the advice that Lucy had given him, he wanted to redeem himself. He wanted to deserve Levy's love. He tried to be the best that he could be at all times, including in bed. He wanted to love her to the best of his ability. Yet, now he had them in a horrible situation.

"So, dragon slayer, how old is Ms. Mcgarden?" the man asked, deciding to keep the first few questions simple.

"She turned 18 four weeks ago." Gajeel answered, hoping that the questions were all this easy.

"And how old are you?"

"20." he responded.

"Good. So, she has second origin and you don't?"

Gajeel didn't relax at all. "Yeah. That's right."

"Ah, good. Its a pity you don't have it." the man commented. Gajeel didn't respond.

"Let's get to what I really want to know. Does she have a boyfriend?" he asked.

Gajeel growled. If anyone touched Levy in a way that she didn't want, he was sure that he would lose control. "Yes and he's very scary you bastard!"

The man just laughed. "So, is she your girlfriend?"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Gajeel retorted loudly.

"So you must be the father of the baby she's carrying."

It was silent for a moment. The last sentence knocked the wind out of Gajeel. Baby? That wasn't possible. He remembered talking with Levy on the way home from Tenroujima. She'd told him that most of the girls in Fairy Tail, including herself, took birth control just in case a job went wrong. The admission made him very uncomfortable at the time, he didn't want to think about someone violating Levy in that way, or any of the other women in his guild. He assumed that she was still on the birth control, but since he hadn't outright asked, he had no way of really knowing.

"W-what baby?" he asked, still feeling like he could barely breathe. It had only been three weeks since their first time, there was no way they could tell yet. Right?

"So it isn't confirmed yet." the man said with a sigh.

"Oh well. We'll wait and see. There's a lot of magical energy around her abdomen and my partner said that she'd seen that in pregnant women before. I hope she's right. A baby with parents like the two of you! That would be the ultimate lacrima." the man fantasized.

"DON'T TOUCH HER OR ANY BABY OF HERS!" Gajeel exploded, finally feeling like he was able to breathe. He didn't know if what he was saying was true or not, but he didn't care. He would protect Levy with his life, and there wasn't much more he could give if she were pregnant. Either way, he had to save her and free her from this place.

"Well, we have to wait at least eight more months, so I won't be touching her any time soon. But I do believe I said I'd let you see her if you answered all of my questions, which you did." he said before reaching over and out of sight of the camera.

The wall behind Gajeel starting moving and he could make out the form of his girlfriend on the floor. He moved as quickly as he could over to her, also noticing that the lacrima had turned off.

"Levy!" a familiar voice called out. The solid script mage slowly opened her eyes and saw the face of the person she loved. A weak smile crossed her face.

"Hi there Gajeel. What's going on?" she asked, honestly having no idea where she was. Gajeel choked back tears. He'd failed her. They were captured and now they were talking about how she was pregnant and how they were going to take the child from them and exploit their magic. With the cuffs on him there was no way for him to fight. They were at the mercy of their captors.

"Levy, is there any possibility that you're pregnant?" he asked, deciding to spit it out all at once.

Levy stared at Gajeel for a moment, clearly confused by his question. "No. I mean, no birth control is 100% effective, but pretty close. Why?" she asked, wondering what could be behind this crazy question.

"T-the people who captured us. They steal magic for lacrimas, they can sense magic too I guess and they said that there's a lot of magic..." Gajeel placed his hand gently against her belly. "And that they'd only seen that in pregnant women."

Levy's eyes widened when he finished his explanation. Her hand landed on top of his. "I-i don't know then." she whispered.

She looked up at him. "Gajeel, I'm scared."

The dragon slayer wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest. "I am too shrimp, but I promise you'll be okay. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:  
> He knew he wasn't fast enough to make it, but he ran as fast as he could towards her in the desperate hope that he could save her. He couldn't give up. He had to make it.
> 
> The rain was harder than ever, or at least that was what it seemed like during his mad dash. And then it happened.
> 
> The rain stopped for the first time in weeks. It ended in the worst way possible.
> 
> Her body hit the ground and he was just in time to catch her head before it could hit the ground as well.
> 
> "JUVIA!" Gray screamed, the pain clear in his voice. He cradled her limp body against his. She wasn't breathing!


	8. Magic Removed!

Gajeel silently held Levy in his arms. Normally he would be distracted since she was only wearing a bra and panties. But it wasn't the time for that. "I think they're draining magic from me. I feel weak." he said.

Levy looked up at him worriedly. "I don't think they're taking any from me. Are you going to be okay?"

Gajeel nodded. "I'm okay right now, but I don't know how much longer I'll last. Maybe another day or so until its all gone. But if that's how I am right now then Juvia..."

Levy gasped. "No! She's been here longer than us!" she exclaimed.

"We need to get her out of here. And Gray and Lyon too!"

Gajeel reached and took her hands in his own. "We'll get out of here. But once I figure out how to get out, I'll go get the others. You leave. Go back to the guild."

Levy shook her head. "I'm not leaving any of them. I can't leave until I know they're all safe and I can't leave knowing that you're in danger."

Gajeel sighed and looked down at the cuffs on her hands.

"Iron!" he exclaimed, brining one of her wrists to his mouth. He sniffed it one more time.

"These are iron!"

Gajeel bit down and ripped the first handcuff off, spitting it out. "Bad tasting iron."

He did the same with the second one, freeing Levy.

"It worked. I can use magic." she said as she stood up.

"Solid Script: Release!"

The handcuffs that were on Gajeel fell off.

"That's it. We're breaking out!" he said before using his magic to break down the door.

They were in a small hallway, and each door was labeled with a name.

"I found Lyon's room." Levy said, Gajeel came over and knocked down that door. Levy rushed in after she saw the ice mage's body on the ground.

She checked his pulse and found it to be normal. "He's just unconscious. Probably hasn't woken up since getting here."

Gajeel nodded before picking Lyon up and tossing him over his shoulder.

"Man, I feel like I can't get any of my magic back."

"Solid Script: Iron"

"GIHI! Thanks shrimp!" Gajeel said before starting to eat the iron, finishing in record time. He felt a lot better after that. Levy's iron was always good.

They started down the hallway, looking for the rooms with Gray and Juvia in them. They got to the very last one and found that it was Gray's room.

"If he's in here, where's Juvia?" Levy asked.

"You don't think they've already taken all of her magic?" she continued, panicked at the idea.

Gajeel shook his head. "Its still raining. I can hear it."

Levy let out a sigh of relief. Gajeel knocked down the door.

Gray sat against the wall of the room. He looked up when the door opened.

"You got out!"

"Yeah yeah." Gajeel said before grabbing ahold of Gray's wrists and biting off the handcuffs.

"I'm not going to be able to get that taste out of my mouth anytime soon." he whined.

"Is Lyon okay? Where's Juvia?" Gray asked hurriedly. He could hear the rain as well, but like Gajeel he'd felt the magic being drained from him.

"Lyon is fine, just hasn't woken up yet. We can't find Juvia." Levy announced as they made their way down the hallway. "We checked all of these rooms."

Gray stood in place for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts.

"We should split up and look for her." Levy suggested.

"No way. You're staying with me shrimp." Gajeel insisted, earning a glare from his girlfriend.

"We need to find Juvia. We can find her faster if we split up!" she insisted. Gajeel knew that he was going to lose this one.

"Fine. But lets wake this ice boy up first." he said before dropping Lyon to the ground, effectively doing the job.

"Ouch. Wha-" he looked around, seeing everyone.

"What's going on? We were captured, we escaped. Now we're looking for Juvia." Levy said quickly.

"Lets split up. I'm going to go back down the hallway." Levy said before dashing off. The boys all looked at each other before taking off in separate directions.

'Stay safe shrimp' Gajeel thought to himself as he took off down some stairs at the opposite end of the hallway while Gray went up them and Lyon followed the same direction as Levy.  
\-----

The past day and a half really took its took on Juvia. She tried her best to keep her wits about her. She really wanted this to end, though she didn't suspect that she would feel so weak. She felt like she was literally dying, and that was terrifying.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, two men entered the room she was being kept in. They picked her up and carried her off, going up a long flight of stairs. She couldn't fight against them. By this point she was almost too weak to move. She wondered how she even had the magic to keep the rain going as it was.

The men had her sit on a backless chair. She could barely keep herself sitting up, but somehow managed it. The rain began to soak through her clothes, but as usual she didn't mind.

"Juvia Lockser. Water Mage, S-class, with second origin. Today we finish your lacrima. If you manage to survive, you are free to go after this." a male voice said, though once again she couldn't see him.

Her eyes widened in fear. "If Juvia survives? JUVIA DOESN'T WANT TO DIE!" she screamed.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her extremities. "We shall begin the final drainage of your magic. Try to relax, it'll control the pain a little."

Juvia knew that there was no way to relax. Not with pain like this. She screamed loudly, begging them to stop. Begging them to save her life.

"IT HURTS!"

Juvia felt the pain moving closer and closer to her chest. She now felt it all the way to her shoulders from her arms and up both of her legs. The rain was getting harder.

"STOP! PLEASE! JUVIA DOES NOT WANT TO DIE!"

She grew more and more desperate, trying to move, but failing. She was stuck in place where she was. The pain moved closer and closer to her head and her heart. She knew that this was it.

"PLEASE! JUVIA WANTS TO LIVE!"

The pain was so close. Almost all of her body felt it and somehow she knew that once the pain overcame her, that would be it. Only seconds now...Juvia sobbed loudly, the rain matching the way she felt. Overwhelmed.

"GRAY-SAMA!" she screamed right before the pain overtook her.

And then there was darkness.  
\-----

Gray found himself climbing the stairs towards what was labeled as the roof. He didn't know why he didn't stop at any of the other levels, something was pulling him towards the roof. As he got closer, he could hear noises. Something was happening up there.

Terror overtook Gray's heart when he heard the first scream. JUVIA! he recognized instantly.

His picked up the speed, ignoring the pain in his legs from the exertion of climbing up so many stairs. She was on the roof! She was in pain!

"IT HURTS!"

Gray looked up at where he was going, only two more flights. The rain on the roof was getting louder and louder. He had to make it.

"STOP! PLEASE! JUVIA DOES NOT WANT TO DIE!"

Only one more flight of stairs. He was so close. He couldn't let Juvia die. Not after everything that'd happened. He needed to apologize. He needed to let her know how he felt. He needed her to live!

"PLEASE! JUVIA WANTS TO LIVE!"

Gray burst through the door onto the roof, seeing Juvia in excruciating pain. Several guards attempted to get in his way. Without even thinking he used his ice make magic to fight them off, delaying his time in making it to where Juvia was.

The rain was pouring to the point that Gray could barely see where he was. He followed the sound of Juvia's screams.

"GRAY-SAMA!"

He knew he wasn't fast enough to make it, but he ran as fast as he could towards her in the desperate hope that he could save her. He couldn't give up. He had to make it.

The rain was harder than ever, or at least that was what it seemed like during his mad dash. And then it happened.

The rain stopped for the first time in weeks. It ended in the worst way possible.

Her body hit the ground and he was just in time to catch her head before it could hit the ground as well.

"JUVIA!" Gray screamed, the pain clear in his voice. He cradled her limp body against his. She wasn't breathing!

He fumbled, trying to find her pulse. "No, no no no..." he whispered in fear. There was no way she was dead! This couldn't be happening!

"Juvia, come on Juvia!" he begged as he laid her out on the ground.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" he screamed as loudly as he could, hoping that one of his friends would hear him.

He placed one hand on the center of her chest and placed his other on top. He started to give her chest compressions, fighting back tears as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:  
> Gray knew right from the beginning, from the first time they met, that this woman was going to be part of his life. He didn't know how, but he just had that feeling. It was scary. It was always scary to let someone new into your life, someone who could hurt you. But with Juvia it was different. Because not only was he sure that he could be hurt by her, but he could hurt her as well. The thought was so scary that his instinct was to push away.


	9. Gray's Feelings

Gajeel could hear the commotion, because of his enhanced hearing as a dragon slayer. He turned suddenly and started back up the stairs, towards the roof. There was screaming and the rain was getting harder. There was no doubt about it, Juvia was in trouble. He heard the rain stop, and felt his heart clutch. Something bad had happened to Juvia. He didn't want to admit it, but he was fond of his friend. She'd stuck by him after everything he'd done, even being part of the reason for him joining Fairy Tail. She was crazy and a little annoying, but he cared about her. He owed her a lot and he didn't know how he'd forgve himself if something happened to her.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" He heard Gray scream right as Gajeel opened the door to the roof.

The dragon slayer froze in fear as he saw Juvia limp in Gray's arms. The ice mage was already moving Juvia to start CPR on her by the time Gajeel was able to move again.

He was about to run towards Gray and Juvia when he heard another familiar voice that caused him to run in another direction.  
\-----

Levy took the stairs down the hallways, going up. The stairs seemed to continue forever, but eventually she arrived at the top with a door labeled 'roof'. She could hear the rain outside, it was incredible sounding. It sounded like a powerful waterfall. In fact, it was all she could hear.

That is, until it stopped. Levy gasped and opened the door, immediately stepping into the puddle that seemed to cover the entire roof. On the far end of the building, she could see people trapped in ice. She began to dash towards the scene, clearly worried about her friend.

Then she saw someone come running towards her. A female carrying a small blue lacrima. Levy quickly connected the dots. This person stole Juvia's magic!

'Solid Script: Fire'

The woman was knocked down by the blast, but she didn't drop the lacrima.

"Give me that lacrima!" Levy exclaimed, prepared to attack again. She knew that Juvia could be saved if she got her magic back, but only if the lacrima was implanted into her soon. Levy had no time to waste.

"Levy watch out!" she heard Gajeel scream, Levy turned to find him, but instead found some stranger's arms keeping her in place.

"Oh no my beautiful solid script princess. You're staying right here." the male voice said. Levy was too worried about Juvia to even be scared right then.

"Gajeel. That woman has the lacrima with Juvia's magic! We need to get it to Juvia!"  
\-----

Gray knew right from the beginning, from the first time they met, that this woman was going to be part of his life. He didn't know how, but he just had that feeling. It was scary. It was always scary to let someone new into your life, someone who could hurt you. But with Juvia it was different. Because not only was he sure that he could be hurt by her, but he could hurt her as well. The thought was so scary that his instinct was to push away.

Somehow he couldn't really do that. The constant admissions of her love for him made Gray uncomfortable. After all, he had no idea why she would feel that way. He hadn't been any kinder to her than anyone else, right? That's what he thought at least. What had he done to deserve her love?

That didn't seem to matter to Juvia at all though. No matter how many times Gray rejected her, she always came back to him. Somehow, throughout all of that, Gray began to realize his own feelings. Sure, he still was confused by her affection for him. But his own affection, grown out of admiration of her kindness, her strength, and her thoughtfulness, became clearer to him.

He loved Juvia.

He loved how she called him 'Gray-sama', he loved when they were by each other's side, without the silliness that came with her presence a lot of the time. He loved how they worked together. He loved that she believed in him so strongly. He loved believing in her. Until a few weeks ago, he had no reason to believe that he shouldn't.

And even know, he still believed in her with all of his heart, knowing that whatever had happened was only a misunderstanding.

But that didn't matter.

Juvia was dead.

Gray sobbed openly as he finished the first set of chest compressions. He opened her airway, noticing that she still wasn't breathing. After a deep breath of his own to calm himself enough, he pressed his lips against hers and gave her mouth to mouth.  
\-----

Gajeel growled when he saw the man approaching an apparently clueless Levy.

"Levy watch out!" he screamed, but it was too late, the man already had her.

The woman Levy had attacked was getting to her feet again, and while the man was distracted with Levy's outburst, Gajeel took her hostage, and by extension the lacrima in her possession as well.

Levy struggled weakly against her captor. "Gajeel, go save Juvia!" she exclaimed.

Gajeel found himself in awe of how brave his shrimp was. He was also in awe of how stupid she was.

"He has a knife to your throat shrimp. I can't leave you like that." he responded calmly. Despite having their lives in danger, he was still scared of starting a fight with her.

"Hm, how about a trade? I'll let your 'shrimp' go if you let go of my sister and the lacrima?" the man offered.

"NO!" Levy screamed before attempting to kick the man behind her.

"Don't do it Gajeel. Juvia will die if you let them get away with that lacrima." Levy warned.

The dragon slayer was clearly conflicted. Levy was in danger! Why was he hesitating to save her? But at the same time, Juvia's life was very much in danger. Could he make the decision that would lead to one of his best friend's life being lost forever?

Gajeel took the lacrima from the grasp of the woman he'd trapped, and shoved it in his pocket.

"I'll let her go, but I keep the lacrima."

The man smiled. "Fine. I'll spare your shrimp in that cause but..." the knife trailed down Levy's body, making her squirm.

"You'll be paying for the lacrima with the life she's carrying."

The four people were all silent for several seconds until Gajeel spoke up.

"Levy, what should I do?" he asked slowly. He was going to leave this up to her. This wasn't a decision he could make on his own. He couldn't live with either choice unless Levy was okay with it.

A sob escaped Levy. She was more conflicted now than she was before. Part of her wanted to remember that she wasn't even sure that she was pregnant. And after all, Juvia's life was more important at this point. She and Gajeel could always have another child, and they could plan for it this time. Mostly she was worried about how Gajeel would feel. She could live with the sacrifice to save Juvia. But could Gajeel live with her, knowing about the decision she'd made.

Juvia would die if she didn't have the lacrima.

So that had to be it. That had to be the answer. Levy looked up at Gajeel with tears in her eyes.

"Save Juvia." she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:  
> "I remember her kiss, her lips were so soft. It felt amazing at first. And then it didn't. Because I know that I made her unhappy. I don't deserve her. If I were really in love, I wouldn't hurt that person, no matter how much it hurt me."


	10. Lyon Vastia

"Very well then." the man said before plunging the knife into Levy's abdomen. But before it could go very deep, an eagle made of ice snatched the knife away. The action caused the knife to cause a longer tear on Levy, but the wound was thankfully shallower than it would've been. It was still rather bad and the petite woman let out a pained scream. The man holding her let go.

Gajeel let go of the woman he'd been keeping hostage and ran to Levy. She fell towards the ground, clutching her injury, being caught by Gajeel right in time.

The pair that they were after ran in the opposite direction, escaping.

"Is she alright?" Lyon asked as he caught up to Gajeel.

"Well, your damn bird could've been more careful!" the dragon slayer snarled.

"But thanks to it, I think she'll be fine." he finished as he handed the lacrima over.

Levy's eyes were barely open, she wanted to let the pain take over and drag her into unconsciousness, but first she needed to explain how to save Juvia.

"It needs to be-" Levy grunted in pain, interrupting herself.

"Levy…" Gajeel whispered gently. He cursed himself for letting this happen. He wished that he could take all of her pain away.

"Implanted into Juvia's side. It needs to make contact with her bloodstream." she finished, just barely managing the whisper.

Lyon nodded before rushing off to join Gray. He moved as fast as he could, sliding in next to Gray as he continued CPR.

"Levy says this will save her." he explained quickly before making a quick incision to insert the lacrima into.

Gray looked up at Lyon with tears in his eyes. "She's dead."

"Not if I can help it." Lyon insisted as the lacrima started to glow, and after a few seconds the light moved into Juvia's body. It spread throughout her until it reached every part. As soon as it did, life returned to her.

Gray quickly reached for her neck and found her pulse, strong as ever.

"Juvia!" he exclaimed before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up against his body. He didn't care about anything else. She was alive! She was breathing!

"This is all my fault. I'm so so sorry. I thought I loved Juvia, and I guess I was wrong. I don't love her, at least not…like you do." Lyon said sadly. He watched the couple as he continued.

"I remember her kiss, her lips were so soft. It felt amazing at first. And then it didn't. Because I know that I made her unhappy. I don't deserve her. If I were really in love, I wouldn't hurt that person, no matter how much it hurt me."

Gray glared up at Lyon. "What are you talking about?" he asked angrily, finally putting the pieces together.

"I-i changed the note you left for her to ruin your date so that I could swoop in and date her." he admitted before being punched in the face.

"LEAVE!" Gray yelled. He could barely believe what Lyon had just told him. Lyon was the reason for all of this. He was the one who ruined the date, who caused Juvia's rain to start again, who caused her to run away and get trapped here. She almost died because he was jealous!

Lyon didn't argue with him at all. He simply stood up and looked down at them.

"The other girl is hurt, but I think she'll be alright. Take care of Juvia." he said solemnly before walking off.  
\-----

"Levy, I'm so sorry this happened to you." Gajeel whispered. He had removed both of their headbands, the only cloth they had that wouldn't ruin their modesty. He pressed it against her wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

She managed a small smile despite the pain. "Its okay. Juvia will be alright and so will I. I couldn't really ask for anything more."

Gajeel didn't know how to respond. He simply closed his eyes, feeling the guilt wash over him. He hated that she was the one hurt and not him. He had promised himself that no harm would come to Levy ever again, but he'd failed.

"B-but if you could…." Levy winced in pain, causing Gajeel's eyes to snap open in worry.

"What is it shorty?" he asked.

"Hospital." she choked out in pain.

"Oh!" he exclaimed before picking her up as gently as he could. He was about to dash off when he noticed three familiar figures in the sky coming towards him.

"The exceeds?" he questioned, catching Levy's attention. She looked up into the sky where he was, and noticed Happy, Lily, and Carla all flying towards them. It became obvious that they noticed Gajeel and Levy. Lily continued towards them while Happy and Carla went back.

Lily landed next to Gajeel.

"They went back to get Natsu and Wendy." he explained.

"Lets just wait for Wendy then." Levy whispered. Gajeel nodded. He sat down, keeping Levy in his arms. He went back to applying pressure to her wound, which was thankfully bleeding a lot less.

"How did you guys find us?" Gajeel asked. Lily simply pointed at Levy.

"She gave us her 'tracking map' before leaving." the black exceed answered. Gajeel looked down at Levy with confusion.

"It keeps track of where I am as long as I want it to. If something blocks my magic it stays at the same point." she managed to explain, her voice was weak. Gajeel pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I'm glad you're so smart." he said while continuing to hold her. Levy blushed a little, always happy when he complimented her.

"Lily, can you check on Juvia?" Gajeel asked, he wanted to know that she was alright and he also wanted some time alone with Levy.

"Sure." he responded before flying off.

"Levy. Are you going to be okay?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah. It's not that bad of a cut." she responded. He shook his head before making eye contact with her.

"That's not what I meant."

Levy was silent. She didn't know how to respond at first, looking away as she thought of a response.

"As long as you're okay." she finally decided. Gajeel seemed to be about to say something, but before he could, the two other dragon slayers arrived.

"Levy-san!" Wendy exclaimed once she was on the roof. She dashed over to her and began inspecting the wound.

"Why is everyone in their underwear?" Natsu questioned, noticing everyone's state of address. Both he and Happy were giggling.

"Not the right time Salamander." Gajeel growled before watching Wendy as she started to heal Levy. After a few seconds, the small dragon slayer's eyes widened and she gasped. She looked up at Gajeel and blushed a deep red before focusing on Levy again.

"W-what?" Gajeel asked nervously. Wendy blushed again before turning to Natsu and Happy, not wanting to break the news in front of them.

"Go get some water. She's dehydrated." she told them. Natsu and Happy exchanged a glance before deciding to do as Wendy asked, flying off in their search.

"Kid, tell me what's going on." Gajeel demanded. Levy had fallen asleep while Wendy was healing her, leaving Gajeel, Wendy, and Carla the only ones there listening.

The young girl finished her healing before looking up at Gajeel. She didn't know how to approach the subject, so she decided to come right out with it.

"I think Levy's pregnant!" she exclaimed. Gajeel stared at Wendy for a moment before looking down at Levy.

"Is….is it okay?" he asked, remembering that the intention of the stabbing was to end said life.

"Yeah, the wound was too shallow to hurt them." Wendy explained.

Gajeel held Levy's hand in his own.

"So, we….we're going to have a baby?" he asked. Wendy smiled sweetly.

"Congratulations!"  
\-----

Gray hugged Juvia against himself. He was still in shock because of everything that'd happened. He was angry at Lyon. He was angry at himself. He was worried about Juvia, and he was scared that he was still too late.

But he didn't have much time to worry as Juvia woke up. "W-where is Juvia?" she asked groggily as she began to take in her surroundings. She blushed once she realized that she was being held by Gray.

He smiled down at her in a way that made her heart beat faster. "Dres Town, but we're going home soon." he answered.

"Gray-sama..." she whispered before placing her head on his shoulder, feeling the warmth from his body against hers.

"Juvia, before we leave. I need to tell you something." he said suddenly.

Juvia looked up at Gray, not moving from where she was apart from that.

"When we get back home, I'd like to call you my girlfriend and go on an actual date with you." he said quickly, too nervous to say it any other way.

Juvia smiled widely, though it was clear that she was exhausted.

"Juvia would like that." she managed to say before she fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:  
> "And Wendy's sure?" she asked. The dragon slayer nodded nervously. The realization that he was going to be a dad was finally setting in. He was happy and scared. Things had happened so suddenly! Given how far along Wendy said she was, Levy had gotten pregnant their first time.


	11. Home

Three days passed before the group arrived back in Magnolia. Both Juvia and Levy were still recovering from the ordeal and their respective boyfriends insisted that they got a night of rest before returning to the guild.

Despite Levy’s protests, Gajeel carried her all the way back to his house. She pouted and crossed her arms as he carried her like a princess.

"Hey shrimp. I have something to tell you." he said as he opened the door and let her stand on her own.

"What’s that?" Levy inquired before sitting down on the couch. Gajeel joined her, lifting her small body onto his lap as he stretched out.

He smiled nervously. “Wendy told me something while she was healing ya.”

Levy tilted her head curiously. She had an idea of where this might be going, but didn’t want to jump the gun. She’d actually planned on purchasing a pregnancy test as soon as she could after arriving home.

"She told me that you’re pregnant."

The young couple blushed while smiling at each other. Both of them imagined them living together as a family with a small child of their own.

"And Wendy’s sure?" she asked. The dragon slayer nodded nervously. The realization that he was going to be a dad was finally setting in. He was happy and scared. Things had happened so suddenly! Given how far along Wendy said she was, Levy had gotten pregnant their first time.

A wide smile crossed Levy’s face. “Then…..I’m going to be a mom….”

Her hand rested on her belly, amazed that this was even possible. She would have to thank Lyon at some point of time for saving her.

"I love you." she said suddenly, looking up at Gajeel. He couldn’t help but smile back. Levy seemed so happy, and that was all it took to make him happy as well. He never really wanted kids, but with Levy things were different. For once he could imagine being a father. As long as she was the mother.

"I love you too."

———————-  
Gray grabbed Juvia’s hand as she started towards Fairy Hills.

"Why don’t you stay at my place tonight?" he offered.

Juvia turned to look back at him. She’d been smiling nearly the whole trip because of Gray’s affection for her. They’d had a long talk the day before where he explained how he felt and why he acted the way he did. Juvia promised that she wouldn’t ‘leave’ him or ‘die’ as far as she could help it and that she would tone down the PDA. Gray promised not to let his fears keep him from loving her. Both of them were happy with the development.

"O-okay." she stuttered before following Gray, who kept her hand in his own.  
——-

Juvia fell asleep quickly that night. She was wrapped up in the covers that Gray never used, sleeping soundly. Gray climbed into bed next to her and kissed her forehead before falling asleep as well.

Only hours later, he awakened to the sounds of Juvia screaming. He was alert in an instant as he sat up and saw her tear stained face.

"Juvia! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly, not knowing what’d happened or what to do.

"Juvia died! Juvia remembers!" she cried out loudly. Gray tried not to let his guilt get to him. Juvia needed him to comfort her. She didn’t need him to waste the time blaming himself.

"You’re okay now Juvia. I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you. You’re not going to die until your old and after you’ve lived your life to the fullest." he said as he wrapped his arms around her, placing her head on his chest. Juvia continued to sob for awhile before falling back asleep.

Once he was certain that she was asleep, Gray allowed his own emotions to finally surface. He cried softly, angry at himself for letting this happen. It was completely preventable. If only he’d come forward with his feelings sooner. None of this would’ve happened. Now Juvia was having nightmares about her death, and there wasn’t really anything that he could do about it.  
———————  
The next morning, Levy made her way to the guild. She had no idea how to break the news to everyone and wasn’t sure that she wanted to until Gajeel was with her. He’d insisted that he needed to get groceries and do other errands on his own. It made her suspicious, but she figured that he wasn’t going to get into any trouble so it was alright.

She was immediately confronted by hugs and pats on the back from most of the guild. They thanked her for bringing Juvia back and continued to tease her about dating Gajeel. If only they knew, Levy joked to herself.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed before hugging her.

"Lu-chan! I missed you!" she responded while returning the hug.

"What happened? I heard that you got hurt! Are you okay?" the celestial spirit mage asked. Levy nodded.

"Yeah yeah. I’m fine but uh, I have something else to tell you in uh…private." she whispered. Lucy smiled, clearly excited to be let into some secret.

"Okay! Lets go to the library!"   
In a whirlwind of motion Lucy grabbed Levy’s hand and lead the way to the library which was as quiet as usual.

"What is it Levy?" she asked eagerly, making the bookworm a little uncomfortable now that she was going to finally reveal the news to someone.

"Um, well while we were gone I found out…well, Wendy told us…um…." Levy blushed, unable to get the words out.

"What is it? Levy-chan please tell me!" Lucy begged.

"I’m pregnant."

"What?" Lucy questioned in a tone that made obvious how unexpected the response was.

"B-but you and Gajeel have only been together for like…two months at most." Lucy responded as she tried to keep count of how long ago it was that the couple went on their first date.

"Yeah. We think it happened the very first time."

Lucy was still clearly shocked. “You guys did it the first time? Right when you started dating!?!”

Levy pouted a little and crossed her arms. “Is that a problem? Are you just jealous?” she teased.

Lucy pouted a little as well and copied Levy’s body posture. “Of course not!”

"Liar! You want your own dragon slayer and your own dragon slayer baby!" Levy teased as she began to tickle Lucy’s side, knowing that she was ticklish there.

"Except you want yours to have pink hair!"

"Levy-chan! That’s enough!" Lucy exclaimed, to which Levy finally stopped. She noticed the expression on Lucy’s face and knew that she had hit a nerve with her teasing.

"I’m sorry Lu-chan. I didn’t mean it that way." she apologized. Lucy managed a small smile.

"Its okay. Maybe seeing you and Gajeel together will make him realize?" she offered. Levy hoped that she was right, she knew how much Lucy loved Natsu.

"But enough about me. You’re going to have a baby? Are you two going to get married?" Lucy asked.

"M-married?" Levy asked. As shocking as it was to her, she hadn’t even thought about getting married yet.

"We haven’t talked about it. So I don’t know…."

"Well, I guess a baby is a lot going on for right now. Maybe you should bring it up afterwards." the blonde offered. Levy nodded.  
“Hm, Gajeel as a husband and father. Who saw that coming?”  
——-  
“Gajeel. Where are we going?” Lily asked as he flew next to his partner.

"She’s pregnant. Where do you think I’m going?" he snarled.

"I don’t know, but wherever you’re going, its making you uncomfortable. So why don’t you go ahead and tell me."

Gajeel sighed before pointing straight ahead towards a jewelry shop, one of the best in the town.

Lily nearly fell to the ground in shock.

"You’re going to buy an engagement ring! You’re going to ask her to marry you!" he concluded rather loudly.

Gajeel grabbed him and forced a hand over his mouth.

"Shush! Anyone could hear you!"

"Gajeel?" a familiar voice rang out, scaring him senseless. "An engagement ring?"

"Damn Erza." Gajeel growled underneath his breath before turning to face her.

"Yeah. But its a secret." he said, hoping that the answer would satisfy her but already knowing that it wouldn’t.

"B-but you and Levy just started dating? Why would you propose so soon? Have you asked master yet? I’m sure she would love it if you asked his permission first? What kind of ring are you going to get?" she asked awkwardly. 

Gajeel sighed before pulling Erza into the store with him and Lily. “I’ll tell ya if you help me pick one out.”

"Deal!" the redhead replied eagerly.

—————————-

Two Days Later

Gajeel and Levy only told a small number of people about her pregnancy. They wanted to be further along before spreading the news. Lucy and Erza knew, along with the exceeds, Wendy, Natsu, Gray and Juvia. They knew that they wanted to tell Master Makarov soon, and Levy wanted to somehow break the news to Team Shadow Gear as well. 

The ring Gajeel bought had been in his pocket at nearly all times. He’d thought about Erza’s suggestion to ask the guild master permission to marry Levy. He decided earlier in the day that he was going to do it. But then the issue was how to ask Levy. He wanted it to be romantic, but he didn’t want it to be cheesy either.

———————-

Moving down the hall, Gray listened for the shower knowing that Juvia said she was going to take one once she got back to his place. Walking into the bathroom, he quietly stripped out of his clothes before peaking around the curtain. He stepped in behind Juvia and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. He leaned close as he kissed her neck, pressing his body against hers as he did.

Juvia was still a little scared following the episode. She could still remember what it felt like right before she died, and that put her on edge. When she heard the door to the bathroom open she took a fighting stance and was prepared to attack anyone. She nearly attacked Gray as he climbed into the shower with her. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized that it was him. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her and she relaxed as the water washed over both of them.

"Juvia likes this." she said softly.

Gray smiled. “I could definitely get used to this,” he said softly as he continued to kiss her neck. Moving his hand to caress her breast, his fingers lightly teasing her nipple. Letting his other hand slide lower, he cupped her pussy, his fingers pressing lightly on her clit. “I couldn’t resist joining you in here.” 

 

Flicking his finger across her nipple, he nipped her neck as his hard cock pressed against her body.

 

Juvia grinned. She slowly moved them towards the wall, so that Gray was pinning her body against it. She loved the feeling of his skin against her, pressing against her. “I love you Gray-sama.” she whispered softly before capturing his lips into a kiss.

She raised one of her legs up and wrapped it around his waist, giving Gray room to press his cock against her wet pussy.

Pressing his body against her, Gray moaned as they kissed, his tongue sliding along her lips before slipping in to dance with hers. Reaching to hold her leg, he bent his knees a little before standing up, his hard cock pressing into her folds.

"I love you too, Juvia." he said as his hips pushed his hard cock deeper into her. Slipping his other hand lower, he lifted her other leg, holding her up as he slowly pushed his cock fully into her.

Juvia gasped when he pushed his cock into her. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and clung to him as he picked her up. She was pinned against the wall as he buried himself deep inside of her. She wrapped her arms around him and trusted his strength to hold her up as he thrust inside of her. She couldn’t help but feel hopelessly turned on by how sexy this was with his body pressed against him and the warm water cascading over their skin.

Moving his hands down to her butt, Gray lifted her from the wall as he lowered her fully onto his hard cock. Moaning as he felt her passage wrap around his shaft, his hands squeezed her ass as he started to lift her and let her down on his cock. Moving in her, his kissed her passionately as their bodies rubbed against each other.

Juvia held tightly to Gray as they made love in the shower. She eagerly kissed him back, moaning with nearly every thrust of their bodies.

"I love you." She whisered between their passionate kisses. She knew right then that she would never be able to get enough of him.

Moving his hips to thrust into her tight body, Gray squeezed her butt when she said said she loved him. Wanting no other woman in his life, Andy looked her deep in the eyes, “I love you so much… You are everything I have ever wanted and all I will ever need…”

Pushing her back against the wall, he thrust deep into her as he kissed her passionately. Pressing his body against hers, he moaned as his movements caused their bodies to touch all over.

The sensations of their bodies rubbing together, along with the warm water falling on them, was driving Juvia crazy. She continued to moan into their kisses and try her best to move her hips to meet his thrusts. She gasped as she felt her orgasm building. Gradually, she felt herself losing control and didn’t care at all. She loved him so much and throughly enjoyed every second being with him.

"Gray-sama….Ju-juvia….is…." she moaned, unable to finish what she was saying before she came.

Feeling her body orgasm, Gray pushed his cock deep in her as her orgasm triggered his. Moaning against her neck, he pinned her against the wall of the shower as his cum pumped deep into her core. “Juvia… I’m…” he gasped as he slowly pulled back only to push hard back into her.

She gasped as Gray completely simultaneously pinned her against the wall, moaned against her sensitive neck, and came deep inside of her pussy, prolonging her own orgasm in the process. Her hips bucked against his and for a moment that he would drop her with all of this movement, but somehow Gray’s strength held them up. 

Panting as his orgasm continued to fill her, Gray turned his head to kiss her passionately, “I love you…” Feeling shivers of aftershock run through his body, he took several deep calming breaths before reaching to turn the water off. Having started to cool off, Gray never let go of her as he opened the shower.

Juvia’s orgasm was slowly winding down when he kissed her. She eagerly returned his kiss, but found that she had to pull back soon to catch her breath. She clung to him as he turned the water off and then carrying her out, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. It seemed like every moment she was amazed by his strength.

Still inside of her, he carried her over to the sink before slowly pulling his cock from her pussy. “I wish I could stay in you forever… But the water was getting cold…”

She was still catching her breath when he pulled out of her. She giggled a little and simply hugged him. “I love you so much.”

"I love you too…I love you Juvia" he said as he held her close.

With his arms wrapped around her, Juvia felt completely comfortable and safe. She enjoyed the warmth of his warm, and still wet, body pressing firmly against hers. She smiled in response to his words and returned his kiss with equal passion. She tried to follow his lips as he pulled back, not wanting the kiss to ever end.

"Come on, lets get you dried off. Then we can rest in bed for awhile."

"Juvia likes that idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the lemon seemed random. I didn't imagine Gray or Juvia being virgins. Meh, I just wanted to write some shower sex!
> 
> So, what's up next? Well, I'm going to take on two fanfictions! These will both be occurring at the same time, right after 'Rain'.
> 
> 1\. Stubborn Fairies: Takes place same time as 'Loss of Direction'. Elfman, Lisanna, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, and Evergreen go on a job together. Who is to blame when Evergreen decides to investigate on her own while upset and gets herself into a lot of trouble? Elfever(main). Gruvia(probably a lot of lemons). NaLi(friendship only)
> 
> 2\. Loss of Direction: Takes place same time as 'Stubborn Fairies'. Gajevy focused. Be prepared for a lot of heartache with this one. I will eventually give Gajevy a very very happy ending. But, the plot of this fanfic will be a curveball for them right off the bat.
> 
> So look for those to be coming out soon. I will post back and forth between both of them, starting with Stubborn Fairies!
> 
> THANK YOU!

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> "I don't know what to do. How are we supposed to fix this if we…" Levy paused, finally noticing something different. Gajeel must've noticed it too since he sat up.
> 
> "The rain….stopped?"


End file.
